


mornings are better with you

by kaihun



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sehun taking care of Jongin, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun
Summary: Jongin's mornings are usually chaotic, but his roommate Sehun comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: and they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173758
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	mornings are better with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EXO Bakery 2021: 3 fics with wc limit 1k, 3k, 1k. 
> 
> I tried to connect each fic in this series, but they can be read stand-alone as well.

🗒

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Jongin mumbles out a cranky 'guh mormin' into his pillow that his roommate, Sehun, chuckles at while he sits at the edge of Jongin's bed. Clearly he's not letting Jongin off the hook until he gets up.

"Your class is in twenty minutes," Sehun continues in his soft ASMR voice that's kind of lulling Jongin back into his previous state of slumber. He must be able to tell that he's having that effect on Jongin because he nudges Jongin's shoulder more forcefully this time over the blanket. "Oh no you don't, Nini. You snoozed your alarm like, ten times already."

That sounds about right. Jongin and his alarm clock most definitely do not get along. Jongin and mornings in general, honestly. For the past week he's been late to his nine-thirty a.m. class, to the point that last night he tasked his trusty roommate with the responsibility of making sure he gets up on time.

It works out because although Sehun's first class on Mon/Wed/Fri aren't until eleven, he likes to get up early anyway because he's a morning person to do whatever it is morning people do. Jongin wouldn't know.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," Jongin grouses. He pushes at Sehun's torso to move so he has space to sit up. The standard college twin bed is so _tiny_ it's almost criminal. It's something he and Sehun have complained about on more than one occasion, especially on mornings when one or both of them rolled out of their beds onto the floor.

But it's not like they need the extra bed space per se. Jongin isn't dating anyone at the moment, and as far as he knows, Sehun isn't, either. He doesn't bring anyone back to their dorm and sexile Jongin, at least. Then again, that doesn't rule out the possibility that Sehun is seeing someone. Maybe he hooks up at their place instead. If he is, that's pretty thoughtful of him, but Jongin would like to think they were close enough by now that Sehun could feel comfortable making that kind of request, even if it inconvenienced him.

Sehun doesn't get up after Jongin nudges at him, choosing to scoot over instead. Which results in Jongin feeling awkward about Sehun having to see his crusty morning face all up close and personal, despite the fact that he's definitely seen it a hundred times already and it hasn't scared him away yet.

There's something about his roommate's perfect face that makes Jongin's heart beat faster. It isn't a topic he actively chooses to spend time thinking about, for reasons. Besides, he's pretty sure everyone on campus knows Sehun is attractive, and yes that includes Jongin, no big deal. So what? He's not going to make things weird.

After rubbing at his eyes, he blindly reaches out to his nightstand but Sehun is always super thoughtful and places his glasses right into his hands, knowing how clumsy he is. What would Jongin do without him? Continue being late to class, probably.

Jongin finds Sehun staring, and he's smiling at him weirdly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Jongin asks, feeling self-conscious again.

"No," Sehun replies, but the corners of his mouth keep twitching. "Your bedhead is kinda crazy, though."

"Ugh," Jongin groans while smoothing down his hair.

Sehun is still trying to hold back a laugh, so Jongin jabs a finger into his weak spot just under his ribcage. The way he doubles over and finally lets out the laugh he was holding in makes Jongin grin in victory.

Awake now, Jongin hops out of bed to brush his teeth, then grabs the first clean hoodie he can find. It's probably Sehun's - it faintly smells like him, and he tries not to think too hard about how he knows that. They got to this point in the semester where their closets are implicitly shared, so it's only natural. Their sense of fashion is crazy similar anyway, and since they also happen to be the same size (seriously what are the chances?), it works out perfectly for them.

Sehun hands him an iced latte (when did he even have the time to get this?) and waves him off with that adorable crescent eye-smile of his, and Jongin makes it to class before his professor arrives while thinking about it the entire time.

It's not until he's settled into his seat and checked his satchel that he realizes he didn't bring the right stuff he needs for class, including the folder with the handouts he needs today. All his Tues/Thurs stuff is in his bag since he forgot to swap it out last night. He could probably get by, but he hates not feeling prepared when he finally managed to get to class on time.

While Jongin is still busy being annoyed, the classroom door opens again. When he looks up it isn't the professor yet, but-- Sehun? Who rushes over to where he's sitting.

"You left this on your table," Sehun says, sounding winded from rushing over, and he drops the folder and notebook Jongin needed onto his desk, along with one of Sehun's Muji pens. He correctly predicted Jongin had forgotten a writing utensil, too. Amazing. "Okay, bye, text me when you're done." Jongin barely has time to say thanks before he leaves, right as the professor is walking in.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Lisa says from the seat over.

"Ha," Jongin laughs awkwardly. People seem to tell them that a lot, and he's not quite sure what to respond.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"He's my roommate. It was a random assignment, but we really hit it off."

"Oh really?" she whistles. "Damn, that's hot. I wish my roomie and I got along that well," she laughs.

Something in her tone gives Jongin the feeling they're having two different conversations, but the coffee hasn't kicked in yet and he also doesn't care enough to ask. 


End file.
